Little Danny
by PhantomRose16
Summary: What happens when Danny becomes a two-year-old and can't take care of himself? Find out in Little Danny.
1. Chapter 1

It was a foggy day in Amity park. Everything seemed normal for a Saturday morning. Teenagers were sleeping in, adults were wandering around their homes doing chores and things. And a well-known halfa with toxic green eyes and snow white hair was fighting the greatest hunter in the ghost zone.  
Danny gets blasted into a building with a loud crash. He recovers quickly and leaps for Skulker, intending to take him down.

"Give up whelp! You'll never win!". Danny rolls his eyes and blasts Skulker in the chest, sending him backwards a few feet.

"Why do I doubt that?" Danny smirks and chuckles before moving to dodge a blast that Skulker sent his way. Danny chuckles at how easy that was to dodge and doesn't notice the large ecto-ray headed for his gut. It hits him dead on and sends his to the ground. He rolls to a stop on the street and half expects to get shot again but never does.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" A feminine voice yells out and shoots Skulker with an ecto-ray. Skulker gets blown backwards and gets slammed into a building. Danny looks up to find Dani looking down at him with a smile while holding her hand out to him.

"Need some help?" Danny smiles and takes Dani's hand, using it to get up.

"Thanks but you've helped enough." Danny takes out the Fenton thermos and sucks Skulker into it.  
A blue mist starts to come out of nowhere and starts to circle around Danny. He looks at it with concern but makes no move to get away from it.

"Is that normal?" Dani looks at Danny with deep concern. Danny shakes his head as the mist thickens. The mist starts to swirl around Danny, picking up speed. Soon Danny can't be seen through the mist as it practically becomes a small tornado with Danny in the middle. Then all of a sudden, Danny starts screaming.

"Danny!" Dani looks at the mist in horror as Danny screams. After about a minute or two, the mist starts to clear but Danny can't be seen.

Dani starts to freak out, wondering where Danny is. She starts to look everywhere but can't see him. She finally looks down to see a small toddler sitting on the ground with his thumb in his mouth, looking up at her. Dani just stands there in shock for a second before she finally finds her voice.

"Danny...?"

 **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on, please don't come at me with pitch forks XP I'll be updating the story when I have free time away from school. I promise that I will update at least once a week if not more frequently. Have an absolutely fabulous day ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Dani kneels down so she was at Danny's level. She looks at Danny with a very concerned expression.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

Danny curls up on himself and tears up, looking scared out of his mind. He was always told by his parents that ghosts were bad and were always out to get him so Dani in ghost mode wasn't helping.

"Spook..."

Dani looks confused at that. She looks down at herself and realizes that she is still in her ghost form. She thinks for a second and then comes up with an idea to change back into her human form without scaring Danny.

"Wanna see a magic trick?"

Danny has tears running down his cheeks but nods his head. Dani takes a deep breath trying to figure out how she was going to work out the situation.

"Okay, close your eyes, and no peeking"

Danny giggles and covers his eyes with his tiny hands. Dani smiles and waves her hand in front of his face to make sure that he wasn't peeking. She looks around to see if anybody as watching and turns to her human self. She looks back at Danny to find that he still has his hands over his eyes.

"Okay Danny, you can look"

Danny looks back up at her in aw. He didn't expect to see the 'spooky' ghost turn into a human. Dani smiles down at him.

"Am I still spooky?" She sits on the concrete in front of Danny so that they were was level as they could get ith Danny being tiny.

Danny shakes his head and crawls into Dani's lap shivering. Dani looks down at him with a worried look.

"Danny, are you cold?" Danny nods his head and hugs her, trying to stay warm. Dani takes off her jacket and wraps it around Danny.

"Better?" Danny nods his head and looks up at Dani with a smile. Dani just sits there for a second while thinking.

"Danny, can you say a sentence?" Danny looks up at her and tilts his head sideways, looking at her with curiosity.

"Cookie..."

Dani laughs and hugs Danny. She gets up, holding Danny on her hip. She looks down at him and smiles.

"Let's figure out how to get you back to normal, okay" Danny nods his head and hugs Dani tightly. Dani giggles and starts to walk towards Sam's house, knowing that she would be one of the only people who could help them.

Danny falls asleep while Dani walked to the other side of town, dreaming of cookies and cupcakes.

Dani looks down at Danny and smiles at how cute Danny looked as a little kid. She shakes her head and starts to walk faster, remembering that Danny shouldn't be this small and that she should really figure out how to get him back to his headstrong teenage self.

"Don't worry Danny, you'll be back to normal in no time, I promise..."

 **sorry guys, this chapter is a little late, I didn't mean to, please don't kill me XD The next chapter should be up next weekend. Have a fabulous day XP**


End file.
